Heresy
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: A small snippet explaining part of Megatron's mother's Angra past life.


Heresy.

The perfect femme. The sweetest femme. One who had never taken a sin into her hands, and one that would never forget her love for Primus. She was a strong believer, and she knew her place under him.  
Angra was what a Nun was on Earth. She worshiped Primus, and she served him—in every way she could. She helped the community, and she helped anyone in need. And in return, she was betrayed. She was stripped of her pride, and she was stripped of her place under Primus. She was a crime. She was a sin. But it was not her fault, and she was so ashamed of herself.  
Unlike an Earth Nun, her religion allowed her to be bonded, and many of her and her sister's had bond-mates that they were worthy of. She was proud that her mate, Puncture, was such a hard worker, and he supplied the credits for the household and for them to live on, as she was given the chores of a very old fashioned wife. She cleaned, she made dinner and breakfast every day, but that was how it was back then. How it was supposed to be seen in her religion, and she wasn't going to disobey her God.  
But then something changed her. Something that she would never be able to forget. Something that would haunt her life forever. For she was disowned by her convent, and left with the sin to grow inside her. Inside her chest, and her spark-chamber, lay the un-fathered child of a brutal rapist.  
The small femme that grew within the artificial spark-cambers in the Protoformery was to live with her and Puncture when it was ready. Though every time she was face to face with the growing spark, it ached to know that the child would live a lie, saying Puncture was her father. But what ached more, was that this sparkling was the sin of her life. Not only was she supposed to be loyal to Primus, but she was to not bear a sparkling with any mech, unless she left the convent—which hadn't mattered in the end as she had been thrown into the dark by them.  
They didn't understand that this wasn't her fault. How could it be? She was just an innocent femme in all of this, and she had been taken advantage of whilst on her way back home to her mate—but also been force bonded with, the mech planting his seed inside her chest.  
Puncture had supported her, but in the end, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't let that rape-child be part of his family. It just wasn't right. She didn't belong. She wasn't his, and most of all, it was a femme—something that Puncture didn't want. So in the end, the birth had been terminated, and Angra's dream of having a little girl was stripped from her.  
It was then that she begun to change. Once she was kicked out of what used to be her only beliefs, and her first child was stolen from her without fair choice, she began to realise that life was worth nothing on Cybertron anymore. Why stay loyal to someone who has only deprived you of what you wanted, and someone who had destroyed her life? No matter where she went, she was frowned upon from her rape-child, even when it had been terminated—which only caused more controversy as abortion was highly frowned upon.  
Her choices in life had been taken, and they had been trodden on, spat upon and pissed on right in front of her. So why let others walk all over her anymore? Her humiliation, her control, everything turned into nothing but hatred for mech's and their sinful ways. To her, they were nothing _but_ sins to Cybertron!  
That night, when Puncture had come home, she hadn't prepared a meal for him, but only herself. The mech had been furious; demanding to know what was going on.  
Inside, her rage only built more and more. So she explained to him that she was no longer a slave to the male hierarchy on the planet, and would never put her beliefs in something that would only betray her again.  
From there, their bond continuously went down hill, as well as her ways of life. She didn't find herself a job, and stayed at home, wishing for the child that she had killed to come back and forgive her for her wrongs. Eventually, the house became nothing but a pigsty, with Puncture's high-grade bottles filling up the place. Even she had started drinking, but only to numb herself from the world around her. But she had to stop once she had fallen pregnant again. This time by choice—on her behalf.  
One night, she had gotten Puncture to the point of being so drunk, that he had agreed to them conceiving a sparkling. This time, though, her God had betrayed her once again, and instead, cursed her with a little boy. This child would later be known as Megatron, the mech who would rule Cybertron in its darkest days, and would grow an entire army to go under his command. But how could she ever foresee that?  
It wasn't until it was too late to terminate, that Angra told Puncture about the small child that was in the Protoformery, and though he was intensely pissed off, he was happy to find out that it was a mech. On the other hand, Angra hated what would be her son. Megatron would never be the daughter she had first had, but part of her knew that it was still her child, and she had been given the gift of life, which was still something special.  
When Megatron was given his form, she couldn't take her optics off his crimson one's, and in the end, she had somewhat learnt to love what was just another sin to grow on this planet. And though she cursed him for being male, she could never throw away what was her own flesh and blood. Though she hated Primus, she was grateful that she could still conceive after she had been raped. But every time she saw the small male, part of her died inside, hating what he would become.  
As Megatron grew to become more masculine in his young age, she knew that it was too late to ever change him, and she regretted not having his sex changed when he was just a new-born. Plus, she could barely afford Megatron, let alone a massive operation like that.  
So instead, she began punishing him for what he was. But she only did it so he wouldn't turn out like every other mech out there—ruthless, and with only one thing on their mind. She tried hard to make Megatron as feminine as possible, but with Puncture around, it was impossible. The boy was beaten into maturity when he was just a young child, and he knew all too well about the desires that his body could make him succumb to.  
And as she predicted, things began going wrong with him when he was just in Primary School. He was curious about himself, but he had gone too far. Killing innocent animals, taking advantage of other young femmes in the schoolyard—it was just too late. She had tried and tried to force it out of him, but nothing had worked. As much compassion as she had shown the child, he had turned into nothing but a monster. She knew she had gotten through to him sometimes, as she saw the shame and guilt on his face for what he was to her. But inside, nothing would change the disgust she saw in every mech, including her only son.  
What she didn't realise, though, was that her treatment towards her son was why he had turned out to be nothing but a monster. She thought that her love and compassion would have made him see difference in the world, but instead, it had only made him turn into her, just the opposite, and what she had always feared.  
Megatron hated femmes, just as she hated mech's. But what about Puncture? What about all the beatings he had suffered from his father? Though hating the mech, she knew that his hatred wasn't nearly as much as his hatred for her. She had tried, and she had failed. But in a way, Megatron had failed her, too. And no matter what it came down to, it would always be the fact that he could never replace the first, little femme that she had had growing inside of her, even if it were from a mech she didn't know, and that had destroyed her life. And in the end, there wasn't much of the good femme she used to be left. In the end, her own actions had lead to her death. In the end, she had only become what she had hated, and it had condemned her, her God betraying her soul once more.

**Author's Comment:**

****Well, this is Angra's story. I've really been wanting to write a short fic on her past, so this basically sums everything up. Why she hates mech's, and why she hates Megatron so much-yet loves him so much at the same time. My fic series clearly goes through this and explains a lot more, but I wrote this during the middle of my main series, so sorry if it's a bit blarg.

I was actually REALLY inspired by the song **I Can't Believe** by **Stone Sour**.

It's short, but I find it rather effective. So, hope this gives you a bit of an insight to her.

**I Can't Believe-Stone Sour:**

_Chastity;  
What a virtue to be stolen.  
Tragedy;  
Has forsaken into fake.  
Blasphemy;  
Shadow stripped me of my reason.  
Misery;  
Comes to bed with me tonight.  
What am I gonna do?_

And now, I can't believe,  
You let this happen to me.  
And I can't believe,  
They put those daggers through me.  
And I can't believe,  
You didn't come to save me from my pain.

Laughed at me;  
They hit my face and clutched my rosary.  
Humility;  
A lesson best just left alone.  
Heresy;  
Because I'm two inside my body.  
Irony;  
A child of love from a man I hate.  
Until my dying day.

And now, I can't believe,  
You let this happen to me.  
And I can't believe,  
They put those daggers through me.  
And I can't believe,  
You didn't come to save me from my pain.  
Oh, no.

Now I can't believe,  
You let this happen to me.  
And I can't believe,  
They put those daggers through me.  
And I can't believe,  
You didn't come to save me from my pain.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.

No!

Noooo, and I can't believe,  
You let this happen to me!  
And I can't believe,  
They put those daggers through me!  
And I can't believe,  
You didn't come to save me from my pain!  
Whao-whao!  
Now I can't believe,  
You let this happen to me!  
And I can't believe,  
They put those daggers through me!  
And now, I can't believe,  
You didn't come to save me from my pain!  
You didn't come to save me from my pain... 


End file.
